corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Lyria
Dissolution of The Xarian Empire After years and years of instability within the empire, after Emperor Iokonnamere IV was assassinated in the year 1824 AX and his son refused to succeed the throne, The Xarian Empire collapsed, giving life to new sovereign states, some of which include the Kingdom of Caylia, the Kingdom of Likan, the Kingdom of Furrskenburke (name of Varrskenburg under the reign of King Furrskene) and the Republic of Mervalkra. Kingdom of Caylia Ceime das Heilesor (House of Heilesor) The House of Heilesor, originated in the County of Heilesmacht, was a dynasty in the Kingdom of Caylia. Kasden Prasevenne I, Der Vubrest (The Incompetent) Prasevenne Der Yunnev, the first King of Caylia was born on the 3rd of July 1787 AX, in Gorevik, and was crowned on the 26th of August 1824 AX. He married Brustenevik, the only daughter of the Likanese King and they had two children together (a son and a daughter). He had a child born out of wedlock, with a woman named Yunnenev. He publicly followed the Viurske faith (a monotheistic religion commonly found near the shores of modern Lyria). He reigned for 23 years, from 1824 AX to his death on the 8th of September, 1847 AX. First Mervalkrian-Caylian War (The War for Zuite-Caylia) On the 21st of December, 1825 AX, the Kingdom of Mervalkria launched an unexpected invasion on the Kingdom of Caylia. The war lasted for 2 years before ending in a decisive Mervalkrian victory. The Battle of Eimerkes Heile (Eimerke's River) On the 8th of May, 1827 AX, the overconfident Caylian forces marched into battle against the invaders, suffering heavy losses due to the terrain and being outnumbered. This secured the Caylian defeat in the war. Treaty of Juvoski On the 19th of July, 1827 AX, King Prasevenne was forced to signed the Treaty of Juvoski, handing over half of Caylian land over to Mervalkrian invaders. Caylian-Furrsken Treaty On the 23rd of September, 1828 AX, King Prasevenne and King Furrskene signed the Treaty of Jari, both agreeing to fight back against the threat of the Mervalkrians and to split the land around them, entering Caylia and Furrskenburke (and later Varrskenburg) in one of the longest alliances in the world, only breaking in 2644 AX (685 R). Prasevennian Wars (1830-1842) The Prasevennian wars were a series of invasions against various, smaller kingdoms and with the help of Furrskenburke, a Caylian victory was achieved. Death of King Prasevenne King Prasevenne died on the 8th of September, 1847 AX, aged 60, making him one of the oldest living monarchs in Lyrian history. He was shot in the head with an arrow during a speech. Kasden Heinrikec I, Der Kurzefleigh (The Black-wing) King Heinrikec, first child of King Prasevenne, was crowned on the 3rd of October, 1847 AX, in Kylina. He was born on the 3rd of May, 1825 AX. He did not marry and had no children. He publicly denounced religion and those that were faithful, which may been an important factor of his quick demise, along with his black wings, which were considered to be a mark of corruption at the time. He reigned for only three years, before being poisoned and dying a few hours after. Death of King Heinrikec I King Heinrikec I died on the 13th of December, 1850 AX, aged 25, reigning as monarch for three years. He had no children and therefore had no direct heir to inherit the throne. Ceime das Kylina (House of Kylina) Kasden Carlus I, Der Keimerar (The Champion / The Conquerer) King Carlus, also known as Carolanes Esden, born as a natural son of King Prasevenne, was crowned on the 1st of February, 1851 AX. He was born on the 31st of October, 1828 AX in Kylina. Carlus married a noblewoman named Iomaren Vamev. Carlus was the man responsible for reconquering Caylian land previously taken by Mervalkrians. The peasants heavily supported his rule. He reigned for ten years, before being stabbed at the Battle of Meimel. Kesvereingen Yukampf das 1854 (Reunification War of 1854) On the 3rd of October, the Caylian Army marched into Mervalkrian Caylia to reclaim their rightful land. Carlus bravely led the charge into former Caylian land, with his friend and military commander, Adolrus Cisreika. The war lasted for 7 years and ended on the 27th of February, 1861, 10 days after Carlus was killed. Kampf der Maeryune (Battle of Seatown) On the 25th of December, 1854, the Caylian Army clashed with an unorganized and unprepared group of Mervalkrian soldiers. The mervalkrians were quickly killed off and the Caylians continued their charge to take the coast. Kampf der Cikh (Battle of Sib) By March, the Caylian army had already taken most of Mervalkrian coast and afterwards they would focus on inland conquest. The Mervalkrians had thought of this, so a larger and more prepared force was sent to deal with the Caylian Army. The Mervalkrian army intercepted the Caylians on the 20th of March, 1856. The battle was fierce and lasted for two days, ending with a Caylian victory. Carlus was reportedly wounded during this time, however he continued leading the charge against the Mervalkrians. Plague Outbreak of '58 In 1858, a plague broke out in Mervalkrian controlled Caylia which caused the Caylian army to temporarily retreat. The Mervalkrians took this time to rebuild their army. The plague lasted until 1860 and killed around 2 million people. Kampf der Meimel (Battle of Meimel) On the 5th of February, 1862, The Caylians returned and launched an offensive against Mervalkrian forces, who defended at the City of Meimel. The battle lasted for 15 days. The battle ended in Caylian victory, at the cost of Carlus' life. Caylian Victory Caylian forces quickly killed retreating Mervalkrian forces and on the 27th of January, 1861, Mervalkria was forced to surrender, returning Caylian land back to Caylia. Category:Useful Notes Category:Timelines